In recent years advances in technology, as well as ever-evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the electrical systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel (or propulsion) vehicles that utilize voltage supplies, such as hybrid and battery electric vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use one or more electric motors, often powered by batteries perhaps in combination with another actuator to drive the wheels.
These advances may provide an opportunity to provide alternative fuel vehicles with the ability to operate as mobile power stations. Fuel cell vehicles may be particularly well-suited to such operation, as fuel cells are capable of providing a steady supply of high power for a relatively long time compared to batteries. However, current vehicular electrical systems are not suited to properly manage power allocation, avoid overloads, and maintain suitable voltage levels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicular electrical system that properly manages on-board voltage sources such that the vehicle may be used as a mobile power station. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.